Harry Le Fay
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Harry on the night when Voldemort was defeated was lying in his crib awaiting someone to take him away. The only place he could be taken to was the Dursleys but Magic had other plans and decided Harry needed a better guardian, someone related to him by blood. Who better that the original Dark Sorceress, Morgaine Le Fay. Gray Harry, HarryXHarem, Blood Brandy's Vegas challenge.
1. Magus Grandson

**Harry Le Fay**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of DC universe Justice League, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Magus Grandson**

* * *

"Mother, do you think I'll ever be on the throne." A young boy of 13, with blond hair and dressed in purple medieval clothing asked his sorceress mother.

"Don't think I can't hear the sarcasm in your tone Mordred. But no, you won't be on the throne until I'm done with it." Her eyes glow a sinister green behind her ornate golden mask/headdress, she was dressed in long flowing purple dress with golden borders and golden armor protected her chest. She was Morgaine Le Fay, a powerful sorceress that was on par with Merlin in skill and power. She was extremely knowledgeable in the Dark Arts, exceptionally talented as a Healer and like Merlin she knew the true secrets of Self-transfiguration and was an accomplished Animagus.

She is the half-sister of Arthur Pendragon who later grew up to be the legendary King Arthur of the Round Table.

Mordred is their son.

But that was centuries ago and right now is the modern era, with the fall of Camelot the land had begun to change and people saw them as legends, just stories. It should've been easy for her to take control of these governments and impose her will but she was thwarted by the Justice League and Jason Blood.

'_Curse them all to the pit!'_

But to be honest she is growing weary of this long path, she could've taken control long before the Justice League even existed but she never did and the reason was not fear of the relentless Jason Blood who she could crush like an insect at any time.

She never understood it herself but she had no reason to continue her quest. Before it was about vengeance against her mother, her self-righteous brother and her kindly mentor Merlin.

She sighed as she slumped in her ornate seat, but her relaxation was cut short by a cry of agony piercing the air, Mordred was on his feet conjured sword in hand but a flash of black light revealed a Raven with amber eyes.

Another cry pierced the air and it source was the raven; Morgaine raised her arm speedily casting numerous incantations in an effort to protect her familiar "Marcellus!"

The golden glow that burst from the bird was encased within a sphere of energy that Morgaine conjured up, the bird opened his beak and instead of another cry, a voice came forth "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

And with that the bird crashed to the floor, Morgaine immediately had a hand over the raven to see the damage. "Caw!"

"Marcellus, where in heaven's name have you been…I haven't seen you in centuries."

"Missed you too, Mistress Morgaine… I've been keeping an eye on the little girl." The raven spoke as he dusted his feathers, he spotted Mordred "Grown quite a lot haven't ye laddie."

"Mother what is this dusty old bird."

Marcellus vanished and appeared on Mordred's head "I admit while I maybe a bit dusty, I am in no shape or form just an old bird. I am Marcellus your mother's familiar."

"You've hardly been my familiar for a decade Marcellus! Tell me how you've remained alive for so long and why you've appeared now of all times." Morgaine readied a spell to quickly end her old companion.

"Marianna Le Fay. Merlin… once you cut our bond charged me with magic to watch over your daughter, spelled me with the Excalibur's power to never age. You spelled your daughter's line to shut off their magic till the time when the magic is most powerful and so it was few years ago that your daughter reincarnated in her line which bore the name Evans. She was Lily Evans, age 21, her skills slowly growing…" the raven vanished and appeared on Morgaine' shoulder, baleful look in his eyes "Forgive me Mistress but your child is dead, murdered in fact.

Morgaine Le Fay' anger was palpable as the electricity in the city began to flicker, "How and why?"

"She attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, brilliant student by the way. Top of her classes that one. Anyway she met her better half James Potter, tied the knot and had a wonderful baby boy named Harry James Potter. But she was part of a resistance group hell bent on opposing this Dark Lord Voldemort. A right piece of work that one, he's a blood purist and the prophecy I relayed to you is meant for him and he only knew the first part through a spy thus setting his sights on young Harry. Now they were able to dodge him for a year but they made a bad judgment call on the Fidelius charm secret-keeper who turned out to be the spy and they paid the price for it." Morgaine stroked the raven's feathers her aura saddened as she asked.

"So this prophecy has been fulfilled and this dark lord has won. Wizarding Britain has fallen…"

"Not quite as Lily might not have realized fully who she truly is but in her final moments instead of stepping aside she sacrificed herself for her boy. That action itself activated ancient magic stronger than death that allowed her magic to meld with her son's inherent magic and in the process cause the death curse to rebound on this Voldemort bugger. So the damn prophecy ain't done yet, the boy's been marked and by the way the attack happened tonight."

"I'm assuming for your sake that one of the enchantments placed on you by Merlin didn't allow you to reach me before now."

The raven looked away shamefully "I thought you hated me so I asked Merlin to place an enchantment of this sort on me."

Morgaine stared at her familiar, as much as she wanted to turn him to dust she knew he why he had asked Merlin to place such spells on him. She remembered how he had always been loyal to her and only sought her happiness but not at the cost she was willing for. He was her conscience and she had torn their bond, their friendship of years because he didn't agree with what she had planned for her children.

Morgaine walked towards the window staring at the black night sky, Marcellus cawed and spoke "We don't have time for thought, mistress. You must take your grandson; it is only a matter of time before he will be taken away by forces that will do him more harm than good. Magic has made its intention clear to me, you feel it too."

She turned to her son who looked troubled "Mordred, you need to stay here. Marcellus take me there, I'm taking my grandson with me."

**...Godric' Hollow…**

Innocent green eyes watched the ruined nursery; the house seemed to have sustained some amount of damage and how no one would know except the one witness. For the horrific event the 1 year old boy witnessed this night he seemed unfazed, more curious as to why his mother wasn't moving anymore or why he couldn't hear his father's guffaws anymore.

Now his attention was drawn towards the black feathers that swirled around the room, fascinated he tried to grab onto one of them only to fall back in his bed, the source of the feathers hopped onto his crib's wall and stared at him, which he responded by staring right back. It wasn't something new; he knew the bird he'd seen it so many times before.

"He's an odd one." He turned to the new voice he heard; not really understanding who this was but deep down knowing he could trust her. So he did the one thing a 1 year old would do he put out his arms asking to be carried.

Morgaine smiled softly behind her mask, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was of her bloodline. The aura that surrounds her, her magic if you will was fearsome to all but family and there wasn't a shred of hesitation or fear in the boy's eyes.

She took him in her arms and instantly her attention was drawn to the lightning bolt wound sitting on his forehead. _'Dark Magicks have touched this child, that wound on his forehead is most definitely a Horcrux. Good it will help me speed up the boy's skill level. A pity, seeing how Horcruxes have been demonized Ptolemy must be turning in his grave.'_

She raised her hand to the wound; even though the cut must have been fresh the infant potter seemed unfazed Morgaine intoned in Greek "_aporrofá ischý_ _(Absorb Power)" _

The Greek spell was easy enough it was a way to weaken and eventually destroy a Horcrux, the scholar Ptolemy of Egypt was the one who discovered the easiest and perhaps the most beneficial way to deal with the troublesome curse.

She then continued to weave spells around it to seal the wound and protection spells around the boy's mind to protect him from the soul's malicious influence, "_anima tueri__ (Soul Protect)"_

Now then no doubt the boy's mind must also be connected to this Voldemort; she will have to teach him how to protect his mind soon but first it's time to be vindictive towards this so called dark lord. She conjured some ink and picking a feather, not too gently from Marcellus causing the bird to squawk in pain and Harry to giggle.

She dipped the feather in the ink and drew a runic symbol on the boy's wrist, which was more difficult than she thought it would be with how the child squirmed and giggled but once it was done she held the quill on the middle of the symbol _"__rapio hereditate__ - Voldemort (Annex Heritage – Voldemort)"_

The symbol glowed emerald green as it released itself from the boy's skin and transformed into an translucent emerald cobra and sank into the boy's chest. "Guess that means you're now the heir of little Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor as well."

She turned as she heard sound of a sharp crack she knew what that meant, she knew that someone apparated nearby so in a swift motion she levitated the bodies of both James and Lily Potter and turned to Marcellus "It's time we left."

Marcellus nodded and spread his wings outwards causing feathers to cascade around them transporting them silently away just as the door was thrown open.

**...**

Morgaine had conjured two caskets for the bodies which once laid she sealed shut, _"Conservo_ _(Preserve)"_

The spell she used preserved the bodies in perfect condition; it'll take time for her to attempt something. But she will make sure that her grandson will know his parents.

Mordred sat quietly at the table his head resting atop his folded arms.

Morgaine raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong my son."

"Nothing mother, I'm just trying to come to grips with the fact that I'm not an only child but I'm also an Uncle." Mordred growled in frustration "On top of all that you had a familiar as well, some dusty old crow I knew nothing about."

"Hey I represent that remark!"

Mordred shot a glare at the bird's comic remark "Other than that I'm just peachy."

"Clearly you're upset but you must focus on what we have to do now." Morgaine chided her son, "We have places to go, a grandchild to care for. If you're upset that you don't have a familiar…"

"Don't insult me mother! I've lived centuries stuck at the age of 13 with no one but you and now I find out that I have…had a sibling yet you think I'm upset that I don't have a familiar!"

Morgaine was taken aback by her son's anger but once she thought about it, it seemed a rational emotion from a child, a lonely child.

She would think more on this later but for now she created a portal revealing an ornate mansion on the other side, "We will talk in more detail at the Potter Ancestral home. After I make a little side trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

…**Gotham City, Bat cave…**

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman was running down some leads on his large database on supposed shipments of weaponry from Inter-gang. On a different screen he tried to figure out Black Mask's sudden interest in expanding his criminal empire and how Penguin fit into it.

On another screen he pulled information on Klarion the Witch-Boy's movements. On yet another screen he pulled information on the Catwoman' latest heists…

He stopped for a moment, turned around towards the person sneaking around "Hello Jason."

"Evening my friend." Jason Blood a knight of Camelot cursed by Merlin walked out of the shadows, he held a smirk as he gestured towards the screen behind Batman "It is nice to see you've kept yourself busy. Your taste in women hasn't changed."

Batman turned around to see the screen where Catwoman was in a pose, Batman unfroze it "Very funny Jason, did Etrigan enhance your sense of humor. What do you want?"

"The Justice League…"

Batman stared at him "Explain, this obviously has something to do with Morgaine Le Fay."

"I believe she is in Britain, somewhere near London. There was a surge of her magic that nearly shut off all electricity in the city." Seeing Batman inquiring look, Jason explained "For her, someone with her control to just let loose her magic like that you'd have to express some genuine rage. And Morgaine doesn't enrage easy."

"And you want the entire Justice League, why?"

"Because I want this done and over with, Batman… If Morgaine is enraged then that means trouble and may the devil have mercy on the soul of the one who enticed her ire for the gods will have none. Believe me when I say when Merlin trained her even he was wary of her rage."

Batman sighed "Give me a day."

* * *

DC/HP crossover, my first one too

Morgaine Le Fay of JL/JLU is raising our favorite wizard,

You will see many forms of magic; Harry will travel with grandma to Egypt and end putting on a certain bracelet

One of the magic you'll see in my fic is called _Inscription_; basically you're writing a word and focus magic and intent on that word to create the effect. I'll show Mordred use it in the next chapter.


	2. Banking and Blackmail

**Harry Le Fay**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of DC universe Justice League, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Banking and Blackmail**

* * *

Morgaine stepped through the portal, silently as none of the Goblin tellers were even perturbed by her entrance. Perhaps if they noticed, but it didn't matter to Morgaine Le Fay and she strode forward to the Chief Goblin Teller and cleared her throat.

'_Of course he wouldn't even notice, glad to see that no matter how much time changes the world around us the goblins will remain the same in nature.'_ She felt Harry stir and quickly spoke in perfect gobbledegook "May the flow of gold mirror the flow of ye enemies spilt blood."

Surprised by the old goblin greeting the teller raised his head and automatically responded "May your fortunes never cease and your magic never falter."

"Glad to be able to get your attention Chief Teller Silverclaw, I presume." Morgaine simply stated, watching the goblin just nod his head dumbly she sighed. Goblins respected power and gold, both of which she had in spades, the teller was feeling the full effect of her power and he was mesmerized by her golden mask.

"I wish to speak to King Ragnok, son of Ragnuk." No sooner had she uttered those words did the entire lobby fall silent.

Silverclaw was the first to react as his beady eyes narrowed "I know not what you speak of. I suggest for your own safety that you leave immediately and not set foot here again."

Morgaine's eyes glowed emerald with power as she unleashed a wave of magic that caused the goblins who were preparing to launch themselves on her to think twice of attacking such power. Morgaine raised a hand and summoned an amulet, clearly made from goblin silver and had a gem attached to the middle.

The goblins froze as they stared at it in awe and at once knew who was standing before them, inconceivable it may have seemed to them but she stood before them. They recognized the amulet because it was mark fealty to the owner, the clans commissioned it made for one and one person alone and they remembered the legend as to how the clear white gem turned midnight black as soon as she held it.

"Lady Le Fay!" The goblins bowed low the Magicks in the amulet was a willing loyalty bond from the goblin race, it was something that could not be abused and it was a sign of great respect to the owner.

"Rise Goblins, I see you still hold the untrusting fools in contempt. They should be more respectful to the beings that care for _their_ precious wealth, lest misfortune befall their vaults." The goblins cackled at her words.

"Indeed my lady. Common sense is hardly common amongst their vaunted arrogance and self-proclaimed superiority." Silverclaw spoke his wide grin revealing his fang like teeth; he walked towards a wall where it was written in Gobbledegook _'Beware the axe of the king…'_ Silverclaw just spoke the rest _"for it will surely swing."_

"Clever…" Morgaine was escorted by the goblin down an ornate staircase, filled with visions of gold and silver. Goblin made jewelry they were like works of art made of precious metals and gems.

She was led to a set of ornate doors wide enough to allow entry to a full grown dragon, with a wave of her hand the door swung open revealing a hall just as wide and large. An large silver throne and an axe that seemed to echo screams, on one side of the throne was a vast collection of jewelry, weapons even few working automatons and on the other side was the workshop and forge of Ragnok. That was where they found him.

Ragnok turned away from a schematic to look at his new visitors; he looked regal enough for a goblin. Long silver hair, dulled skin, regal clothing and an apparent frozen expression of boredom… "My lady, I was but a fledgling when I first saw you, it is nice to see you again. Ah I mustn't forget to welcome young Mr. Potter, is it safe to presume he is the reason you are here."

"Yes, his mother is of my bloodline and I wish to make sure his vaults are cared for. That his interests are protected against all." Ragnok nodded and responded "Of course my lady. By the laws made by the Wizarding government, if a child is orphaned the next of kin may claim the child and their word holds more value than an appointed guardian or even one chosen by the parents. Such a law was passed in favor of the pureblood families so that they can take a child and mold it to suit their needs. It has fallen out of practice but the law is still in place."

"May we be allowed to check the boy's heritage?" Morgaine nodded and Ragnok had Silverclaw call on a few more goblins specialized for such work.

As they prepared Ragnok had stepped towards the infant and took a drop of the child's blood into a goblet and allowed the other goblins to add to it their ingredients hence allowing an enchanted quill once dipped in the liquid to write down the boy's heritage on a parchment.

The results were surprising to say the least,

_Heir of House Potter artifacts, estates and vaults,_

_Heir of the three Peverell family vaults, artifacts and estate,_

_Heir of House Black,_

_Heir of Gryffindor, his vault and all his possessions,_

_Heir of Slytherin, his vault and all his possessions,_

_Heir to House Le Fay,_

_Magic Abilities -_

_Pure Parseltongue,_

_Minor Metamorphmagus,_

_Unknown Magical capability, _

_Unknown Magical capacity,_

_Evocation,_

"My, my, what powerful lad he is." Ragnok chuckled, "Heir to so many wonderful vaults, of course he is the only heir to Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin. House Black and Le Fay Heads are still alive and so it makes Harry a prospective heir to the Houses. Now as for abilities young potter is probably the strongest Parseltongue in Britain if not the world as his skill will probably allow him communicate with not only snakes but all manner of reptiles perhaps even dragons. His minor Metamorphmagus abilities allow him to control his physical aspects to a certain extent; he won't possess the full capability. Ah Evocation it's a nice little ability that wizards take for granted even labeling it a minor ability despite it's obvious advantages but wizards are hardly known for their common sense, it effects his 5 senses and acts as a sixth sense. Basically it's his battle reflexes it'll allow him to grasp and use spells much more quickly and his general reflexes are above par. His eyes are protected naturally by his magic and they might need some corrective lenses to hold back most of the magic from causing harmful effects, but because of this the boy could stare into a Basilisk's eyes all day long and not feel the anything. His sight will allow him to see past illusions and stealth. Evocation allows a minor seer like capability allowing him to foresee an imminent attack on himself or his comrades but by all the recorded accounts we goblins have it suggests that this seer capability isn't a controllable aspect. His body will be more resistant to spells and poisons but I would still suggest shield charm/antidotes to be employed."

"Now what really has me excited is the unknowns, they will most likely be new abilities never seen before. His capacity for magic is far beyond anything we've seen it's almost as if the babe is full grown wizard right now." Ragnok said causing the goblins around him to chatter animatedly.

"Interesting, he will need to be trained at an early age. But moving on I would like to know what kind of power I can wield in the Wizengamot, I won't have foolish politicians think they can control my grandson like a puppet." Morgaine stated, Ragnok smiled and replied.

"They Potter seats of the Wizengamot have considerable weight behind them, as they were seen as a light family and those who sided with them follow their lead in the Wizengamot as well. The Potters had many alliances such as the Longbottoms, Bones and Blacks. They had numerous business partners many of whom were Wizengamot members like the Greengrass and Zabini. Basically if done right you can effectively control the Wizengamot my lady."

"I see that money and power are just as effective as ever. The Courts of Camelot were the same. Thank you for your assistance Goblin King."

The goblins gave her a curt bow and Ragnok said "Silverclaw and I will take personal care for your vaults and we will set up a personal Floo network to Gringotts so as to avoid the public eyes."

"I don't have much need for Floo but I suppose it'll be useful for the child." Morgaine created a portal to Potter Manor and stepped through it.

…**A day later…**

_Harry James Potter, Boy who lived._

_Last Night a tragedy struck the Potter family as He-who-must-not-be-named personally attacked their house in Godric's Hollow. They were under the Fidelius charm and it seemed that the Dark Lord tortured the information out of the Secret-Keeper or the Secret-Keeper turned dark._

_Albus Dumbledore himself inspected the ruins and through his spells concluded that the child lived the ordeal despite being struck by the Death curse, which rebounded on the Dark Lord leaving the child with a lightning bolt shaped mark on the forehead. _

_But alas it appears young Potter was whisked away by some unknown party leaving only a black feather in the ruined nursery. Our hearts pray that the young child is safe and that the hero of our people lives a long and prosperous life._

_It appears his parents bodies were taken as well._

_Here's hoping that the ones who whisked the boy away only wish to keep him safe from the ire of the Dark Lords faithful followers. _

_More on pg10, pg11 Ministry call to arms as they prepare to assist Dumbledore on the largest manhunt ever conducted to recover the Potter heir,_

"This is Morgaine's doing."

"Perhaps but what would she gain by kidnapping an infant…" J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter asked Jason Blood.

"The Potters are a strong family with great power in the Wizard Government, if the boy is trained he can maneuver himself in an unassailable position in the Wizarding Parliament and I think through him Morgaine wishes to control Wizarding Britain and then shift her focus on the rest of the world."

"That is quite the assumption Jason." Superman responded crossing his arms.

"Go ahead and give her the benefit of doubt, Superman but remember I speak from experience."

Hawkgirl stepped in between the two, "We'll find out soon enough whether or not she's responsible and if she is…" Hawkgirl lifted her mace "I have the perfect weapon for someone of her skill set."

"Be wary still, Morgaine Le Fay is not a force to be trifled with in jest. Many a time I've been near death whenever we clashed and Mordred may have the disposition of a child his power is just as formidable." Jason eyed her mace "Your mace may be immune to her power and may even nullify it but I doubt its effect extends to you."

"In any case could you explain what was written in the paper? There are many things I didn't understand." Batman inquired to which Jason readily answered, "During World War 2, Europe was in upheaval not only from Hitler's troops but also from the Magical community as the Wizard counterpart for Hitler was Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald who started a revolution for Pure Blood wizards and deemed all magical' who were not of pure descent to be of lower than dirt status and that they should be no more than slaves. A powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore fought and defeated Grindelwald thus ending the Wizard war."

"The man is now headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He then came across a boy with a dark past, he tried to keep the boy in the light but the boy was too fascinated by the darkness and hence was born Lord Voldemort a Dark Wizard craving immortality so much so he was prepared to mutilate his soul to gain it. But Dumbledore was the only person he feared and hence decided to raise an army and he saw fit to use Grindelwald' ideology to gain it despite the fact he himself is a Half-blood wizard. I've heard hearsay of a prophecy that targets a family that evaded him thrice to give birth to the child that will be his undoing, Voldemort found him yesterday."

"Great Hera, the mad man was going to execute an infant." Wonder woman gasped, Jason nodded grimly "From what I've heard of this Dark Wizard it was common place for this to happen, he had gone so far as to wipe out entire families to get what he wants. But as it is written prophecies are not so easy to deny and the boy survived the unstoppable."

"How come we haven't heard about any of this?" Green Lantern asked frowning deeply.

"You probably did, most of the attacks were covered up and the ones you did hear about were portrayed as accidents. The Magical community of the world enjoys its privacy from the governments and the people, the general consensus is that if people knew about magic they'd see it as a miracle solution for their daily problems."

Jason saw where they were and pointed "Set us down there!"

Flash looked outside and gave him a questioning look as they set down the Javelin jet "There isn't anything here."

"Magic is very good at concealing but not from my eyes." Jason stepped out and spoke almost immediately "Gone, gone the form of man…take the form of demon Etrigan!"

Etrigan loosed a blast of hell-fire at a target only for an invisible barrier to block it and cause Etrigan to jump out of the way when the barrier glowed angry red and let loose the energy absorbed from his attack back at Etrigan in the form of a blast.

"Not the smartest thing to do, demon." A child's voice echoed from the empty space and a wave of energy slammed into all of them throwing them back.

Mordred walked past the barriers boundaries allowing him to be seen; he raised his arm and unleashed a spell that caused storm clouds to appear allowing him to wield lightning. He drew lightning to one point as he wrote kanji on the ground for _Raijū (Thunder Beast)_ causing lightning to form a pair of bluish white wolves and large cat the size of the Javelin. All of them including Mordred crackled with energy.

The league surprised by this new show of power from Mordred but none the less prepared for battle or would have if they weren't interrupted.

"Mordred…!" Morgaine appeared there and stared at the league and then noticed Etrigan amusement seeping into her voice she spoke "My… the entire Justice League and dear Jason as well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

She waved her hand dispelling her son's magic in an instant and also causing Etrigan to change back to Jason. "As pleasant as this visit is I must ask the purpose of your visit as I am very busy at the moment and can't be disturbed by your antics."

Jason tried to transform back but found he couldn't so he snarled at the sorceress "The child, return the Potter child."

"Oh, you mean young Harry and tell me why should I." she snapped her finger causing a small creature with pointy ears to appear holding an infant "Thank you Ava, continue your duties."

She took the infant in her arms and the creature popped away, Jason snarled but was held back by Batman who asked "The boy is related to you isn't he."

"How do you figure?" Morgaine asked simply, Batman answered "Jason told me of how you were enraged, which nearly caused a city wide blackout. I doubt the magic of the Potter home where we obviously are would allow anyone inside when it repelled Jason whose only intent was to stop you from harming the child. Plus you're holding the child quite tenderly for someone supposedly about to harm him."

"Bravo Batman, it was quite the deduction. Yes the boy is of my bloodline from his mother's side, my grandson. The wards of the house won't harm me because magic has chosen me as his guardian and through me Mordred. As his guardian I must act accordingly so if you don't mind…"

"I don't think it's the best of ideas to leave an infant in the care of a criminal." Green Lantern accused her, she responded in kind "Ah but pray tell what crime have I been convicted of, you have no evidence whatsoever other than your word and the word of a demon. I'm not hunted by any of your law enforcement agencies unlike you fools."

Seeing their confused stares she added "Vigilantism is against the law. So when you've stopped hounding me and attempting to take my grandson away from me I suggest you turn yourselves in. John Stewart, Green Lantern… you may be chosen as an Intergalactic warrior the governments of earth don't recognize your jurisdiction and hence you are impersonating law enforcement. I could go on and on about each of you but I don't have the time. I've been around a long time and I know how to get the upper hand, should any of you attempt to persecute me, Mordred or even harm my grandson I will personally make your lives a prison. I won't harm any of but I think your governments will be very intrigued with your identities even more so your enemies. Come at me and I'll make sure any masked hero's career is cut short when their identities are publicized on the global network and as a bonus I'll throw in how your villains were created by your bungling and how you actually condone putting your underage sidekicks in harm's way. This Voldemort creature isn't dead yet but he has earned my ire and I will make sure that he dies in the most painful of ways."

Now that had the heroes stunned as they just stood there unable to react to what she said, how could they when she was right. Their identities in the hands of their enemies… now that was a dangerous thought…

All they could do was watch Morgaine and her son Mordred walk back to the invisible manor, the one year old Potter in his innocence waved his hand at them. That surely melted some hearts, Superman even waved back with a grin.

Seeing a reaction caused the boy to get excited and release a ball of magic that impacted Superman in the chest punting him a good distance. Looking at the boy's puzzled expression they knew he had no idea what he did.

Jason and the League watched him vanish behind the magic ward.

They knew that the boy would grow up to be quite powerful indeed.

* * *

Yo, Yo

Hello boyo's it's been awhile so sorry for the slow movement of my other fics but I've been busy with my academics

I just finished writing the chaps for this story,

Tell me what you think,

My fic will incorporate Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation challenge.


	3. Subordinates

**Harry Le Fay**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of DC universe Justice League, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 3: Subordinates**

* * *

"An ordered mind is a shielded one." Morgaine explained to young Harry, "Mind arts like Occlumency and Legilimency will help. Occlumency is the art of hiding one's thoughts and Legilimency is the art of reading one's thoughts. We will start with Occlumency, a defensive skill and once you are proficient in it we'll move on to Legilimency. Both have many benefits when mastered and are a precursor to developing Telekinesis and Telepathy. Telekinesis is moving things with your minds and Telepathy is communicating with your mind."

The five year old Harry nodded his head rapidly when he heard his grandmother's explanation, filled with energy as he impatiently waited to learn something new. One might think that explaining something like that to a five year old child is very taxing but Harry was a smart boy and was reading books when he was four with great proficiency.

Sure he got stuck at words he didn't know but that was to be expected from a kid, even a kid as smart as him. Morgaine handed him a book on Occlumency, which Harry began to read with a gusto that belied his age.

'_Voldemort's soul piece is diminished. It's power and knowledge is now Harry's, the result is as Ptolemy's notes on Horcrux absorption suggested. The mind is a powerful and mysterious instrument, indeed. All of Voldemort's knowledge, memories and experiences were claimed by Harry's subconscious thus protecting his conscious mind from being overwhelmed by knowledge and memories not his own. He'll probably find he can do things quicker and faster as if he knows how to do it before hand but young Harry will be none the wiser. He'll probably learn Occlumency and Legilimency to a high level in a few weeks just as he learned the alphabet and writing in a week. The boy will need to access Voldemort's memories manually and if he succeeds in Occlumency his mind will be better protected for it.'_ Morgaine was brought out her thoughts as her familiar the amber eyed Raven Marcellus flew onto her shoulder.

"Maxi was in New York, but I got him the message. He'll be here shortly along with your favored prison, though I must ask why you would want that creepy doll especially with screw-ups locked in there."

"Not everyone locked in the doll are useless, especially not the first prisoner. She'll be the perfect candidate to act as proxy for me and young Harry in the Wizarding Government, her self-righteous nature will never allow her to turn her back on Harry and her dislike for me will ensure that she'll protect the boy even from me. Then it'll only be a matter of time for her to come to terms with the fact that Harry is safe with me and she won't hesitate to help train the was a gifted spell crafter after all." Morgaine smiled at her familiar, "Even grunts have their place, but I do believe I'll be forced to beat the fanaticism out of them before they deem it's time to carve my name on the world. Subtlety is required in this new world and I'll make sure that any Light or Dark Wizard will think thrice before stepping against me or my sorcerers."

Harry raised his hand gaining his grandmother's attention, "Yes, Harry."

"Grandma, what's the benefit of learning both mind arts."

"Well, Occlumency helps you protect your mind, allow you greater control over your emotions and your magic and further protect you against many invasive or manipulative mind Magicks including illusions. It can also make you smarter by allowing you to recall knowledge and events easier. Legilimency helps you invade minds thus if mastered to a degree allowing you to pick out certain details on an opponent and even foretell a spell before cast. It'll improve your precision, as it takes on an aggressive approach it'll help you create illusions. Meditation helps to learn both forms, because emotions are connected to memories, so the need to control your emotion arises. This doesn't mean that you need to be emotionless Harry to learn these skills."

Harry nodded once satisfied by his grandma's explanation and continued reading the book. Marcellus laughed "The boy has more questions than an Oak tree has leaves."

"It is a good quality, something many adults try to stamp out of a child all because of minor irritation. They themselves forget to question everything and sometimes forget to hear the truth in a child's voice."

"To question is to learn after all." A bearded man with gruff voice spoke, dark hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey coat with a fur collar and a tie with a spider jewel on it. He wears black leather gloves, boots along with a bowler hat. He held a long black cane with a blue crystal encrusted in the pommel.

"At least that is what Merlin taught us. Which you enforced by the way, 'never take anything at face value'. It is good to see you again my lady."

"Maxim Horvath, quite swiftly you responded to my summons…I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." Morgaine spoke in a sickly sweet voice causing the man to sweat slightly.

"I was busy holding off my colleague Balthazar Blake from interfering in my work and at the same time making sure that I and my network were below the radar of the jumped up heroes and bumbling law enforcement."

Marcellus laughed "Maxi is just as quick to give excuses as always."

"And you are just as annoying as ever you malformed chicken! And my name is Maxim or Horvath, not Maxi not Max or any other interpretation you degenerate…" Horvath continued on his rant for a few minutes before realizing Morgaine had placed a silencing charm on him.

When he gave her a questioning look, she gave him a stern look and pointed to Harry. "Keep the vulgarities out of the child's mind please. Horvath, how many times have I said to control your emotions and not get so easily riled up… but we're moving away from the main topic, the Grim-hold if you will."

Horvath warily handed her the inescapable nesting doll prison, the moment she held it she saw who the inmates were. One of the many advantages of being the co-inventor of the prison, she knew all the backdoors and the secret passages within the large dimensional prison. She also knew that the doll could be used as a temporary storage device for soldiers as the inmates are protected from the ravages of time, even if majority of them don't need it.

The doll showed the more recent inmates as the outer layers and as one went deeper it shows the older inmates. Only one inmate breaks this cycle and that was because Morgaine willingly placed the woman as the innermost layer for attempting what she did.

First was Abigail Williams, youngest to be imprisoned in the Grim-hold. She's responsible for putting the colonial Massachusetts, town of Salem on the map during the old Salem trials of the 17th century. Ironically, Abigail was also responsible for starting the infamous witch trials of that time.

Morgaine sighed, Abigail had potential but she squandered it by exposing herself in an attempt to frighten the people into submission. Abigail needed further training if she was going to be Sorceress, Morgaine supposed Abigail could still be of use as an Agent in America…at the very least she'd be Horvath's problem not hers.

Sun Lok, second layer another one of those 'I have abandonment issues' wizard, but his skills and innovation are remarkable and one of the few to attempt to merge Shaolin arts with Mage craft. Perhaps he can teach Harry and keep Mordred's skills sharp. He can be her agent in the Orient perhaps see how many the now defunct 'Great 10' are willing to work alongside her.

The third layer had someone quite interesting Gavriil Mikhail Medvedev AKA the _Wolf-Bear (Starshina Medvedev)_ or _Sergeant Major Bear_. He was not as famous in the Wizarding Community because he kept it that way but he had an active hand in the _Bratva_as his name carries much clout and a healthy amount of fear. Considering they all know it's near impossible to kill him after all a Werewolf is difficult to kill. He had a lot of power in the Werewolf community, if he wishes he could possibly take over all Werewolf communes. In the Werewolf world size means power and Gavriil's nickname is hardly for show, he is the largest werewolf alive and his speed is just as good.

He was homeschooled by his parents due to his condition, a high standing family in the Magiya Kremlin (Magic Kremlin). _'He'll be perfect for my experiments into controlling lycanthropy. If Mikhail is a success he'll be nigh unstoppable.'_

His interest in the dark arts grew when he was exposed to ridicule and hate due to his condition. It was then that Horvath employed him; he could keep the underworld in check and also the Werewolf packs. _'Perhaps I can arrange for this Fenrir Greyback to face a hostile takeover…' _she gave a cruel smirk _'Gavriil will be ruthless, he'll imprint in their hearts and minds what true savagery is…'_

Morgaine did many things, had many subordinates with questionable pasts but never had she been as disgusted as when she heard of how Fenrir Greyback operated, biting children and raising them to be vicious animals. She could easily imagine Gavriil's reaction to this, especially when he was bitten at a very young age himself.

Next was Mora Petrova of the esteemed Petrova family of Transylvania. Best known for their affinity and skills in Magic, she'll be welcomed with open arms into the _Dracul Court_. Vampires of the highest nobility, she was the black sheep of the family for falling for a human, alas wizards in an attempt to kill her took out her beloved instead and then she made sure them and their government was put to fire and sword.

One of the main reasons why the Transylvanian Wizard government is run by the _Dracul Court_… What really surprised Morgaine was that Mora sought her out seemingly to learn, despite her own misgivings Morgaine she saw the advantage of having Vampire as influential as the Petrova under her. It seemed that Mora had a taste for destructive spells and healing arts.

'_Of course her weakness of sunlight is something that needs to be stamped out. A charmed Lapis Lazuli stone should do the trick.'_

After her was Liam Silva, Magi-zoologist/Herbologist always hired as a transporter and there was none better at the job than him. His skills in combat, strategy and warding were top-notch, so much so that Morgaine hired him post haste. The dark skinned man would be an excellent addition for the coming plans.

'_His unique wards would be put to good use. I suppose now he'll make sure I attach a rearing ranch to the manor, perhaps even an aviary…I suppose have a few Basilisks won't harm anyone. Perhaps we should start with something small a few Peruvian Viper-fang Dragons as traps for any intruders.'_

Zeuxis Afanas, if there was one word to describe him it would be 'insane'. He is the direct descendant of the great inventor Daedalus but was shunned because of his interest in all parts of magic including the dark arts of course, no matter how many times he'd explain that to understand the workings of magic one must familiarize oneself with all aspects of it. But as he would say 'World's filled to the brim with narrow minded bigots' so he was imprisoned with numerous sentences hanging on his head… he orchestrated an escape worthy of his ancestor minus the falling to one's death. It was then that the mad tinkerer searched out Morgaine Le Fay and offered her his services.

It was a surprise seeing the old fool in the Grim-hold. _'Knowing him, he probably locked himself in it as an experiment.'_

She gave tired sigh when she saw who was next, _'Balthazar actually did me a favor by locking up this fool. Goddamn womanizer…'_

Acelin Bellerose, surefire troublemaker and womanizer. French Warlock and a male Veela by birth, he never once stopped using his skills for his own selfish needs not that he used it indiscriminately, he had a moral code but sometimes his ways were just unbearable.

"Lady Morgaine, please tell me you don't plan on releasing even him." Horvath pleaded with Morgaine "He's absolutely incorrigible!"

"Now, now Maxim you know as well as I do that despite his vice he is good at procuring information. Now if you have a better spy, do tell…if not Acelin is our best and he is the best War-mage I know so I suggest you tolerate him." Seeing Horvath's disgruntled look, Morgaine sighed "Ok should he get on your nerves you have my permission to hex him, nothing lethal or permanently debilitating, mind you."

Morgaine saw the next layer held two figures, twins in fact; the girl was Rei Takayama and the boy Kai Takayama. Both were 17 years old when they were locked inside the Grim-hold, they had the habit of using their powers to rob travelling merchants and caravans around Mt. Fuji during sometime around the end of World war 2, they tried to waylay even her that's when they found out that there were people stronger than them out there and that prompted them to follow Morgaine and become quite powerful in the process. Most of their powers were illusory till they met Morgaine and broadened their horizon so to speak they even procured a Nekomata and a Kitsune as familiars respectively.

Yaksha Naga, the oldest inmate ever locked up in the Grim-hold. The Indian Sorceress has been locked up inside the Grim-hold since Britain's colonization of India. She was a Rajput princess, Rajput being a warrior class and her being the highest class _Suryavanshi (Line of the Sun)_, her family and her land were forcibly taken away from her and she was told that because of a piece of paper her kingdom was annexed in the name of some foreign ruler…it didn't go too well for the soldiers stationed there. Morgaine was happy to see this one, she was her first student in magic and she taught her well for 5 years before allowing her to move on with her independent studies and Morgaine leaving for China. Morgaine assumed that Balthazar must've locked her in here to stop her rampage. _'A pity too, the country may have gained freedom a lot sooner.'_

Finally last but not least Veronica Gorloisen skilled charm mistress and spell crafter, along with Balthazar Blake and Maxim Horvath she is the last apprentice Merlin had. Foolish girl attempted to use a Fusion Spell on her in an effort to save Camelot and protect Merlin but Morgaine laughed away the attempt by slamming the woman with a powerful percussion spell knocking her unconscious immediately and thus allowing her to be captured in the Grim-hold but Balthazar was quick and was able to steal it away from her when she engaged Merlin.

She laid the doll in the ground, her hand covered in blue smoke which then engulfed the doll. The ground underneath the doll began to etch a glowing circle and cause the doll to float _"__libero__ (Free)"_

The doll began to shake causing it to spilt into 11 dolls with picture of the inmates, the dolls began to vibrate violently as they popped open releasing the imprisoned as clouds of smoke which solidified . Once they were solid they fell onto the ground panting completely drained.

Morgaine released her magic allowing them to feel her presence "Hello boys and girls, we have work to do."

* * *

Yo, got into the flow and decided to throw out another chap for Harry Le Fay…

It's coming a bit slow but I am working on my other stories so please be patient,

I'm juggling studies with Fanfic…

Yes I'm incorporating Sorcerer's Apprentice in this story as well,

Do tell what you think of my OC'

Not much Harry or even Mordred in this chap but they'll be present in the next chap.

But do review a lot.


	4. Merlin's Circle

**Harry Le Fay**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of DC universe Justice League, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 4: Merlin's Circle**

* * *

"I still see no reason to trust you." Veronica Gorloisen replied heatedly to Morgaine, truthful she may be but she was still too weak to attempt to attack Morgaine. It's been only a few weeks from release and she was still recuperating.

"Good." Morgaine replied to Veronica, completely nonchalant "But you trust the boy and that is enough for me."

Morgaine was right. Veronica couldn't resist Harry and his natural inquisitiveness; his inherent intelligence had been a ray of sunlight for the bored recuperating woman who had given him long explanations on many spells and magic arts.

It hadn't been just Veronica but also her own Sorcerers who took a liking to the boy. Of course once they knew he was Morgaine Le Fay's grandson… they couldn't help but shower him with tidbits on magic and general care.

Gavriil was rough but made sure he'd stamp together a workout regime for Harry along with Liam. It was quite a surprise when Gavriil told Harry what he was…

_*****Flashback**__*******_

"_I'm oborotne, Werewolf."_

"_What's a Werewolf?" Harry asked curious._

"_I'm a being that is forced to transform into a wolf every full moon. In volk… wolf form I attack anyone friend or foe." The large man stared at the boy waiting to see if the boy would fear him as he should._

_He sees Harry's eyes widen and then was thrown for a curve ball when Harry unleashed a barrage of questions at him "That's wicked! How long does the transformation last? Is it Moonrise to Dawn? Is there any way to control it, if you could wouldn't that be awesome?"_

"_You are very strange syn (boy)." _

"_Façon dont drôle (How hilarious), __great__Bear__-Wolf met __his__ match __with__ a boy of five.__" Acelin laughed holding onto his sides, "Five year olds aren't frightened of you anymore, losing your touch are we…"_

"_Control your antics Acelin. Are you really that surprised Gavriil, he's mistress's grandson after all." Mora glared Acelin to silence, her glowing blue cat like eyes had that effect._

"_We should be preparing to train the boy. It is only fair after everything Morgaine has given us." Yaksha smiled at Harry and spoke in a low hiss "~Do you understand me young lord~"_

"_~yes, we are hissing right now. This hissing is Parseltongue. ~"_

"_Very impressive grasp of the Nāg-Bhā__ṣ__ā (Snake Language)…very smart boy too." Yaksha said ruffling his hair; a Kunai struck the table beside her._

"_I, my sister and Sun Lok will handle teaching him weaponry and martial arts." Kai stated without hesitation almost as a challenge to his colleagues. Liam took that challenge stating that he had much more to teach the boy than Kai, Rei or even Gavriil._

_Harry just sat there confused; then the strange old man with the metallic bird on his shoulder walked up to him and placed a metallic spider in his palm._

_Zeuxis sighed and shook his head at the antics of everyone claiming they could teach the boy better than the other, he spoke in a low whisper to Harry "Don't mind them, young master, between you and me I think I can teach you better. But all that is still up to Lady Morgaine. Anyway that spider was one of my first attempts to meld magic and technology together, this Automaton Spider will act as you desire. A guard, a soldier, an escape…anything and if its capable it'll do it."_

"_Thank you." Harry responded politely and grew even more confused when the old man got into a conversation with the unmoving metallic bird._

"_Of course he likes it! You shut your beak or no more treats for you Aes! Delusional…I'm not delusional you metal coated penguin!" _

_Seeing his confounded look Abigail just advised "Don't think much about the weirdness of old people, young master."_

_**~~~Flashback**_

Morgaine however stepped in before things grew violent and told them they'd all have a hand in training Harry. But first crack goes to Horvath and Veronica.

Horvath couldn't help but fidget as he felt Veronica's withering glare on him.

"I am not working with him!" Veronica stated to Morgaine. Morgaine responded irritated "You were released from the Grim-hold to help my grandson, something that should've started by now! You will work with Maxim, whether you forgive him or not is not my concern, but you will put aside your differences and make sure you don't hinder my grandson's education or you'll both face me and I won't be playing."

Morgaine stood in the middle of the large training hall, a part of the Potter Manor. Built by Harry's ancestor so that there is a place where future generations of Potters could learn the arts in peace.

Morgaine spread her arms out causing the lights in the hall to fade and in a swift movement she brought her hands down creating a circle of emerald flames to erupt around her. She traced her hands in the air causing the flames to etch runes into the floor and once it was done the fire died done leaving a Rune Circle in the middle of the hall.

She stepped out of the circle and gestured Harry to stand in the middle, "This, Harry is the Merlin Circle one of Merlin's greatest discoveries and best hidden as well. Known to only his apprentices, it focuses your energy. Helps you master new spells. It is where you will learn the art of Sorcery. Within the circle the runic symbols separate into 6 domains, these domains will help you learn the spells which corresponds to them when you train. Each of those symbols corresponds to

Space-Time, Motion, Matter, Elements, Mind and Transformation…"

She turned to Horvath who took his cue "First of the spells you'll be learning is in the Matter Domain, go on stand on that circle."

Harry did as he was told and stood on the Matter symbol which glowed crimson, Horvath then aimed a hand at a rock and fired a blue colored bolt that shattered the rock. He smiled at Harry's awed look "That is the Plasma Bolt your best weapon. It is one of the four fundamental states of matter, the others being solid, liquid and gas. Plasma is created when gas is superheated thus ionizing its molecules or atoms, that is reducing or increasing the number of electrons in them, Plasma contains charged particles; positive and negative ions…"

He was interrupted in his explanations by Veronica tapping his shoulder, who was giving him a pointed look "Horvath, you seem to have forgotten that your student happens to be 5 years old."

"A minor obstacle, I agree. But nothing we can't work around." Horvath spoke in a cheery voice, Veronica hands glowed once and Horvath found himself in a steel box.

"Work around that you dolt!" Veronica said and turned to Harry, "Now Harry dear, use magic to heat the air in your palm so that you may fire it. This form of magic is completely intent and focus based. You'll need knowledge and nothing more, it may use a focus like a ring or wand but without them you'll be better. Don't be surprised if you don't get it at first, just keep practicing and get better and once you've grasped the base concept of creating a Plasma Bolt you'll move to the elemental domain so that you may learn the basic spells for both offense and defense."

Harry nodded and cupped his hands together forming a blue spark between them, "I'm doing it!" but the spark died just as quickly. Harry groaned in disappointment, but Horvath who had now freed himself from the box said "Feel the flow of your magic and let your intent be clear and soon you'll form a Plasma bolt like it was second nature."

Morgaine watched, her smile hidden in the shadows, _'Harry is progressing quickly for a child his age, hmm he'll need something to control and focus his magic…he can get a wand but I'd rather wait for his decision on Hogwarts before getting him a wand so for now a different foci is required for him. Once he's progressed sufficiently, a trip to Egypt will help in gaining materials for his magical focus and also some very interesting reading material.'_

"Mother?" Mordred's voice was but a whisper, causing Morgaine to raise an eyebrow as she turned to her son "I take it the training went well. You're adapting to your new size well."

"As well as I can mother. Kai, Rei and Gavriil haven't really held back in making I was up for the physical aspects of my age. They've also asked when they can hunt down Balthazar Blake; they want to mete out some punishment on the man who locked them in the Grim-hold." Mordred stepped out into the light showing that he was no longer a 13 year old boy but looked like a 21 year old handsome man. He was dressed in medieval armor that was covered in slash marks, scorches and even looked like it was melted a little.

"Blake will be ignored for now, let him continue on his quest but when the time comes I'm certain I can have him see things from my point of view. Now, how have you fared?"

"My body aches, I have some strange feelings as well." Mordred stated to his mother who stepped forward and placed her palm against his forehead "You don't seem to have a fever; it's probably just discomfort from pushing yourself so much."

Mordred shook his head "It's not that mother…these…these bothersome feelings…erg."

"It may help me if you can tell me how these feelings are initiated."

Mordred didn't meet his mother's eyes when he replied, completely embarrassed "Whenever I look at women…"

Morgaine blinked nonplussed but she soon began to laugh, Mordred asked her completely cross "What's so funny?!"

Morgaine's laughter just became all the more uproarious causing Mordred to stomp away red-faced and grumbling about insane mothers.

…**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office…**

Albus panted throatily as he hunched over the Pensieve, his face gaunt with grief as he plunged into the memory once again. _'Where did it all go wrong?' _

Albus now stood in a shadowy memory realm, a replica of Godric's Hollow that fateful night. His hand gripped his wand as he stood in the hallway before the front door; he was filled with fury over his own ineptitude, filled with helplessness as he felt the full weight of his age as he reminded himself of how he failed two families.

Two families the prophecy had implied and both were touched by Tom Riddle's madness; both boys' lives were fractured now. Longbottom and Potter families put their protection in his hands…

Dumbledore stood silently as the front door was blasted off his hinges revealing the inhuman visage of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. He strode in his movements unhindered by the many wards Dumbledore had placed, a small movement to his right and Tom had his wand ready to block the spell that came.

He did so flawlessly his movements lithe and swift cut of his wand, a flash of green and that was all that was needed to drop James Potter like a marionette, his resistance brave as it were and while worthy of Gryffindor was pitifully short.

Dumbledore watched impassively, already watching this numerous times to know the outcome wouldn't change no matter how many times he watched.

This was the problem with this monitoring rune, powerful enough to work around the numerous other protections that may be added to the house but it had an effect of recording even the emotions and causing empathy link on the user. Without being a powerful Occlumens one could find it easy to be lost or hurt by the numerous emotions that would bombard oneself in the memory that is being viewed.

Even a practitioner of his caliber he found the rune affect him as well. Small wonder why the rune fell into disuse.

He walked behind the shade of Voldemort as he moved up the stairs and towards young Harry Potter's room; he raised his wand and blew the door off its hinges.

He slowly, every motion deliberate, walked over the splintered door. Dumbledore walked inside just in time to hear Lily Potter's pleas of mercy but Tom was unmoved as he replied by offering her amnesty if she stepped aside.

'_You're a fool for even offering such a thing Tom! You who was never touched by your own mother's sacrifice to keep you safe, you could never understand the lengths a mother would go to protect her child.'_

Lily stood her ground and raised her wand but Voldemort was quicker and in a swift flick of his wand he threw Lily across the room and then aimed his wand at the infant in the crib. He miscalculated Lily's resolve, a stunner, a disarming charm followed by another stunner.

Voldemort was reeling from the sudden and ferocious assault from Lily Potter, he didn't want to kill her as requested by his subordinate Severus Snape not out of care but the fact he hated being indebted to someone especially someone who was in his eyes lower than him.

Lily attack grew darker as her rage fueled her; numerous cutting charms flew out even a death curse. Voldemort now growing furious blocked Lily's curse with some debris and cast the death curse at the infant, it would've struck the child as well, but Lily placed herself between the curse and her child and thus her brave stand was cut short as well.

Voldemort walked beside the now corpse of Lily Potter and sniffed haughtily commenting 'silly girl'. He trained his wand at point-blank range at young Harry Potter, the infant unmoving as was Voldemort whose hand seemed to tremble slightly. That moment when Dumbledore saw this memory for the first time he thought it may have been hesitation but now he was sure it was excitement, it had utterly disgusted Dumbledore to see how much Tom had fallen to feel joy at taking the life of an infant.

Then it came… _Avada_ _Kedavra (Be destroyed at this word)_, the killing curse and one of the three unforgivable curses…

Green light lit up the room as the curse struck the boy in the forehead and soon the light died out and it seemed that Voldemort had succeeded only for the boy to wail. Then Dumbledore saw it, the bolt shaped scar etching on the boy's forehead as the energy from the killing curse coalesced and struck a dumbfounded Voldemort squarely in the chest, his body turning to dust.

It seemed Lily Potter through her sacrifice and her love for her son conferred him the strongest shield that Harry could possess which in turn caused the curse to rebound off the child and back on Tom

And this is where rune begins to fail and memory cracks apart. Dumbledore was pushed out of the Pensieve he sighed as he viewed his own reflection; he drew his fingers over the reflection causing the ripples to break it as he walked away.

He made his way to the soft trilling bird, perched on the stand, "Fawkes, I should have forced them to accept me as the secret keeper instead of allowing them to choose. I should've put my foot down."

A soft coo was a reply from the crimson feathered Phoenix Fawkes. "I disagree there are many things I could've done differently and now Neville's parents better off dead and Harry's are murdered personally by Voldemort. All I can do is hope that Harry Potter is safe and that he will enter Hogwarts, once he does I need to make sure that he will be ready for the coming trials he'll be put through."

Dumbledore sank into his chair, Fawkes trilled once and Dumbledore chuckled hollowly "I'm just tired old friend, tired of watching children I've watched over in this school die, the same children who were such bright lights be dragged into this farce by us adults, friends forced to choose sides. Family turning many to darkness… Lucius Malfoy was such a bright child at first year turned into something he's not by his family…"

He sighed deeply once more as he allowed himself to be taken into the realm of Morpheus,

"I'm just tired."

* * *

Hello a little something for my fans, hope this clears up how Dumbledore knew about Harry and his scar…

I'm trying to make Dumbledore well, as Dumbledore like as possible; he may come off as a bit OC…

But to clarify Dumbledore will be on the side of Light and Justice, he'll be slightly manipulative but not as controlling as many fics portray him.

So review and tell me what you guys think.


	5. In De-Nile

**Harry Le Fay**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of DC universe Justice League, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 5: In De-Nile**

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the air around him, the old man sat in the ferry taking him to this accursed rock of an island somewhere in the North Sea. His thoughts are focused on the young Potter heir who's been missing for 9 years now; he only hoped the boy was safe wherever he is.

Already he could feel the effects of the dark prison guards. Even at this great a distance.

He looked at the sky and saw that remained as unchanged as the last time he visited. It was the foul aura that coalesced in one spot, allowing it to affect the earth itself and the numerous Magicks that have been applied to the island and prison walls that contributed to the annual storms that kept showing up.

Then it came into view, the lonely island. The dark triangular tower that jutted out into the dark sky, the aura of pure insanity that it projected was palpable.

A structure built to show everything wrong about the Wizarding realm. Built to hold the worst of their kind, to lock up and throw away those that their society has no need for anymore.

And like any other prison it has its fair share of innocent convicts as it did guilty. _'Of course our society tends to ignore such shortcomings.'_

In comparison Dumbledore preferred Grindelwald' Nurmengard. Anything was better to the soul destroying aura of Azkaban prison.

But alas he knew for as long as there were people venturing into the dark path such places will be necessary if at least as a deterrent. It also gave the Wizarding world a solution to the threat of Dementors as they wreaked havoc in the world and there were few things that could actually hurt or kill them. Their insatiable thirst for souls would've exposed the magical world to muggle's and perhaps even retribution from the muggle's, people fear what they don't understand and they were quick to assign blame be it wizard or mundane.

But the Dementors were given Azkaban for guarding and it gave them enough _food_ to feast on. Thus appeasing them and keeping them under control.

A flash of lightning lit the sky violently as the ferry docked to the morbid island. Dumbledore was quick; he pulled his wand and intoned "_Expecto Patronum (I await a guardian)"_

A silvery-white bird shot forth from the tip of his wand, the human guards that were stationed here looked on at awe of the corporeal Patronus of Albus Dumbledore. A translucent Phoenix that soon perched on his shoulder giving off a protective aura that shielded him from the worst of the Dementors aura…

But there was a reason Azkaban had a lasting impression on not only the tenants but also the brief visitors. While many will not have to worry about feeling the effects of the place as the human guards are trained to use their Patron's better than most but those wizards who are powerful enough to cast the Patronus charm must limit the power of the charm lest they agitate the Dementors. Something the Auror guards of the prison know all too well.

Especially Magi like Dumbledore who's Patronus are so powerful that if the Dementors were subjected to its full power they would be evicted from the island post haste, such a thing could be interpreted as a hostile action by the Dementors and they would possibly move to the mainland to retaliate.

Strict rules are enforced, like not walking these dark corridors unaccompanied. For the safety of the guard, even their quarters are shielded by spells/runes that give out the effect of a Patronus. But casualties are not uncommon with the Auror' stationed here, while the Dementors don't seek out the guard they will not pass up a free meal.

The limitations placed around one's Patronus here allowed hallucinations, your darkest horrors or your greatest sorrow. While they could be ignored if you knew they were mere illusions or if you had skill in mind arts. But the sheer amount of magic that permeates the air in the prison denies one to banish them. They're like shadows flitting about in the corner of one's eye but never really there.

Hence why the Auror guard was cycled monthly, only the ones who gained an immunity to these psychosis inducing hallucinations ever stayed here full time. Alas such men and women were few and far between and were always damaged inside.

If such were the effects for those who had active shields, one can only pity those who were subject to the full weight of these horrors.

"Professor Dumbledore." The voice brought him out of thoughts belonged to Klaus Mikaelson, warden of Azkaban and one of the wizards immune to the effects of Azkaban. Because of this Klaus was the leading expert on Dementors and the Patronus charm, even going so far as pioneering new methods of wielding the Patronus and also finding alternatives to the charm should one find oneself incapable of casting it.

"It's headmaster, Mikaelson." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the tall dark skinned wizard corrected the warden. His broad shoulders seemed to be weighted as he walked.

Dumbledore waved him off "Come now Shacklebolt, I will always be Professor Dumbledore to my numerous students."

"Nice to see you too, Kingsley." Klaus replied dryly "I see Azkaban still puts you in a horrid mood, I thought you'd get over it by now."

"This accursed place isn't something anyone can get over." Kingsley replied in a clipped tone, "Shall we, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded and followed his escort through the portcullis gate "Indeed we are on a schedule after all."

The dank smell washed over them as they walked through the Potter's field, Dumbledore sighed at the garden of headstone's many of which had no names "Such wasted lives…"

"Most have earned their place here Headmaster. Pity is wasted on them." Kingsley spoke unflinchingly his opinion of the criminals now buried.

"Of course it's wasted on them Shacklebolt, they're dead. It's the living I pity, especially those who will end up here." Dumbledore spoke with a sad smile.

The black robed red-headed witch at the reception had her head against the table, a bottle of pills with its contents askew on the table. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in curiosity; Klaus laughed nervously "Regina! Wake up Regina!"

"Go away Klaus, I'm too tired to do anything…"

"Hello Miss Pinkstone." Regina froze when she heard that voice, lifting her head she recognized Albus Dumbledore standing before her. Now one in her position would've acted flustered and embarrassed at being found asleep on the job by a former teacher but Regina's reaction was influenced by past circumstances.

"_Professor_" Regina's voice held thinly veiled hostility, her eye's narrowed and nostrils flared. Wind seemed to pick up around her unnoticed by all but Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's grim gaze never faltered "Regina I know that I haven't been the best of support for your family and I know that you go out of your way to make sure our paths never cross during my few visits to Azkaban. But I assure you my hands were tied and with the rise of Voldemort your family was in grave danger, one of the many reasons why I allowed your sister's sentence. If Voldemort truly knew extent of your family magic, but he didn't. But I have always made sure your sister is well looked after here and Klaus has more than accommodating in this. But now I wish for you to accompany me, because I think it's time your sister found some better lodgings." Dumbledore held forward a letter that was half purple in color and held the Minister of Magic seal.

Regina took the letter and opened reading the contents, her hands were trembling "She is pardoned?"

"Yes now would you accompany me to your sister's cell?"

.

.

A blue glowing Giant Centipede launched itself at the nearby Dementor causing it to hiss and retreat, the centipede Patronus returned coiling around its caster's arm. Regina walked up to the Anti-Dementor cell, used to house certain important figures away from the ill effects of a Dementor, the only resident at the moment was Carlotta Pinkstone a complete opposite of a Death-Eater, in fact she is a light aligned witch who got imprisoned here due to radical ideas and numerous counts against the International Statue of Secrecy. Of the two sisters Carlotta was the most outspoken and bold one something to do with being exceptionally good at fire magic.

Her actions were actually downplayed by the ministry not to incite panic in the populous but Carlotta nearly renewed the witch-hunts. It was only Dumbledore's quick actions that helped the ministry fix the problem but it was quite a blow for Carlotta to be sentenced to life in Azkaban by someone she saw as a Grandfather. This was literal in the Pinkstone family Albus Dumbledore was a close friend of their Grandmother and hence they grew up viewing him as family. Dumbledore having no children of his own welcomed the two girls as his grandchildren.

But after sentencing one Pinkstone to prison he had effectively created a rift between him and them. While one went to prison the other followed if only to watch over her… so in a sense he sentenced both to Azkaban.

He stood before the second red head Pinkstone who just gazed at him once from her newspaper and went right back to reading "Carlotta Pinkstone you are hereby released from Azkaban prison, now I know you both will never forgive nor will I ever deserve your forgiveness but know this that I never wished any harm on either of you and for whatever its worth I'm sorry. I always hoped that both of you will work for me…"

Dumbledore never faltered as he walked away from both sisters whose cold gazes will forever be more painful to him than any curse.

As he walked through the corridor towards another convict he wished to visit he slow steps were the only sound reverberating off the walls and that's when he heard her, _"Come back to visit dear brother?"_

Dumbledore froze mid-step as he gazed at the phantasmal form of his sister Ariana Dumbledore an unnatural white glow emanated from her eyes and mouth but that wasn't the most disturbing thing about her, it was her ripped open torso, the wound as fresh as the day he saw and possibly caused it.

"You are not Ariana!" Dumbledore stated firmly, "You are nothing but an illusion."

"_Saying that I'm nothing but an illusion doesn't make me any less real, dear brother. Tell me did you cherish the thought of ripping open your sister and brother for the greater good."_

"H-How…"

"_How did I know your darkest thoughts? Just like how I knew how you hated having to prop me and Aberforth up, father was imprisoned, mother was dead and my own elder brother resented me. You wanted to abandon us, your blood for someone you hardly knew. I was fully aware Albus, I heard how you condemned father's actions… didn't you wonder why father would react so violently. Come now brother, let's not be naïve I was a girl and they were twisted imitations of human beings, you know what they did to me."_

Dumbledore's eyes hardened "What do you want me to do?!"

"_I was rap…"_ She was interrupted when a blue wave of magic from the Patronus dissipated her. Dumbledore swayed slightly as he propped himself against the wall for support, he took a deep breath and walked briskly toward Sirius Black's cell.

A chill ran down his spine as he heard his sister's voice right beside him _"Not hearing the word doesn't lessen trauma I endured Albie. But no, there isn't anything you can do for me, I'm dead, remember? Like how you always wanted." _

"I never wanted you dead; I was a misguided fool…"

"_True, only a fool would continue to hold onto an ideal that got his sister killed. Greater Good, Albus… How many more people will you let down for the greater good, how many more will you fail? You haven't changed and you never will, like the boy Harry Potter you planned out his entire life before you even met the child and even so far as to raise him like a pig to slaughter."_ Ariana's feature's grew grotesque as she sneered at her brother _"Don't even bother denying it, you're no less a monster than Gellert or Marvolo."_

"Sticks and stones" Dumbledore mumbled humorlessly as he ventured through the corridors with only his Patronus and illusionary sister to accompany him.

Thankfully she seemed content to stay silent the entire time.

.

.

In his filthy, freezing cell, Sirius Black shifted in his sleep, he didn't know how long it had been since he was a free man and had long since lost the coherency necessary to contemplate the exact length of his incarceration. Instead, as was usual, he was dwelling on his greatest failure, the day his 'brilliant idea' cost him his best friend's family.

Abruptly the thoughts which had been looping since shortly before his incarceration were disturbed, he felt a familiar presence giving off a feeling of acceptance and forgiveness, a tiny smile tried to form on a mouth that had made nothing but whimpers and sobs in twelve years and he whispered inaudibly "Prongs" as tears ran silently down his cheeks.

"Has he been like this the entire time?" Kingsley inquired the warden.

Klaus looked a little nervous under the gazes of both Shacklebolt and Dumbledore, "Actually no… the effects of the Dementors have always been weird on him but the more intriguing part is the effect a Patronus has on him. As you know a Patronus is fuelled by positive emotions and we know that a dark wizard, who has no positive emotions to speak of, can't. Then it got me to wonder about how dark wizards like the He-who-must-not-be-named could stand in the presence of an army of Dementors and yet not only command said army, he has shown no ill effect in the presence of the Dementors. Don't say it Kingsley! Saying it was some dark arts is the response of sheep that can't or won't be bothered to find out the truth."

"The truth that Dark Wizards are protected by their own darkness from the Dementors aura" Dumbledore replied sagely, stroking his beard. "Quite an intriguing theory, you have your father's talents Klaus."

Kingsley sighed "But what does it mean, is Azkaban ineffective to all Dark Wizards."

"Azkaban will probably not have any effect on the Dark Lord but it still affects his underlings. I believe it's because they still hold on to some emotion such as self-pity or regret maybe even doubt."

"It still doesn't tell us what this means for Black." Kingsley asked Klaus who seemed rather nervous as he began to fiddle with the crimps of his clothing.

Dumbledore seeing this said "Consider what you say at this very moment a personal opinion between us, nothing of note for Kingsley to report to the Ministry. Right, Kingsley."

"Of course, Headmaster" Both chimed at the same time.

Klaus cleared his throat "We all know Sirius Black's story, how he's Harry Potter's godfather and he joined the Dark Lord. What I've seen from him brought a decent amount of doubt on such an allegation; I went a step further and discovered, forgive me Professor but a gross miscarriage of justice by the Wizengamot. Sirius Black never received a trial, he was just thrown in here and I read his case file and his actions didn't seem to make any sense to me, he showed up at the hollow and promptly ran into Severus Snape who despite their own hostilities didn't engage in a duel and Black went on a manhunt for Peter Pettigrew. Now it was speculated that he was hunting down his former friends but that was foolish for he had a chance at Remus Lupin a day before he allegedly killed Pettigrew."

Dumbledore raised his wizened eyebrow "Allegedly?"

"Professor you know how I keep track of Muggle science because of my mother, both my parents were one of the best scientists of their respective worlds. And through that I was able to see that a possibility of a cleanly cut finger and no other remains highly unlikely, even if Pettigrew was standing at the epicenter, even muggles standing no further than a foot from him had nearly their entire body intact. I'm sorry if our own Auror force is so ineffective but the scientist in me screams out that something is amiss. I truly believe Sirius Black is innocent, by Merlin! He still is innocent as we all know that by Camelot charter that allows our own governance we still have to hold true to the laws set down by the Monarchy. The fact is if Sirius isn't freed he'd bring down the entire ministry that is if Lord Potter doesn't do it first."

Dumbledore used for the first time in years a Legilimens probe on Sirius Black, it lasted a mere second and he entered deeper than he would've liked but he saw everything he needed to. His eyes grew darker at this revelation and his shoulders sagged as he walked away Kingsley and Klaus escorting him. They had much to think about all of them.

.

**Cairo, Egypt**

.

A nine year old boy with unruly black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His mischievous disposition was giving his uncle a bit of grief as he transfigured his cloak into an archaeologist uniform complete with pith helmet, tough shirt and khaki shorts.

Harry ran past his grandmother who sighed levitating the boy "Harry what had I mentioned not to do?"

"To make sure my identity is secret." Harry replied meekly as he transfigured his clothes back to their original form.

"Good now make sure your face is hidden and stop causing your uncle trouble." Morgaine Le Fay strode forward through the bustling crowds of Cairo market, till she reached an old section of the market situated near the Nile.

She hardly needed to warn Harry as her spells averted attention from them, but Harry still couldn't control his magic causing fluctuations on any spell placed on him thus he needed a worthy conduit for his magic and any foci like rings burned out under his power far too quickly for her liking and it was decided that she'd visit Egypt to gain materials to forge one for Harry and if possible retrieve both the 'Book of the Dead' and the 'Book of the Living'.

Both of which the Egyptian mages will not allow to leave their land without lethal resistance. _'That is of course if we dodge the Medjai elite.'_

She drew her fingers across the dusty wall activating the magic that lays latent in it and as the door swung open, it revealed a spiraling staircase. "The Nile Steps, ah it's been quite a while since I've entered the Egyptian Pharaoh Market."

They walked down the winding staircase that seemed to split up into many corridors, revealing many people just walking about going about their business, what those corridors were nothing but many connections underneath the city and were used as a quick way to travel by the Egyptian Wizards. They reached a corridor with the statue of a stork headed man, the Egyptian god of Knowledge and Commerce Thoth.

Morgaine smiled behind her mask "Ah finally the Pharaoh Market."

As they walked through Harry was awed by the reflected light as they walked directly beneath the Nile, at least it seemed that way. Morgaine patted Harry's head "No that is not the Nile but the Egyptians held great pride for their river and thought of this spell to impress the Pharaoh, this imitation mimics the Nile and it is one of the magic's that was adopted as a permanent fixture in Hogwarts. This is called the Pharaoh's market because he would have full access regardless if he be magical or not or so the story goes anyway."

The many shops that lined the market street were bustling with business; Harry looked on in awe at the various magical items and animals on display. Harry despite being provided with everything by his grandmother and her followers was always kept within the boundaries of his Manor wards never really going outside without anyone beside him and never going outside to any place like this. The only other places like this compared to crowd was that underground fighting club Mikhail and Kai took him along to or the black-market auctions Liam and Zeuxis took him to and the Wine tasting in France that Mora had him tag along she didn't let him have anything but soft drinks though.

That was just last year; Harry still didn't understand why grandma was so upset about all that. What Harry truly craved for was a friend his age.

And as Harry in the near future will reminisce this as a memory, he'll agree with the wizened old wizard who states _'Magic works in mysterious ways.'_

Harry lingered a minute too long at a shop causing him to lose track of his grandmother and uncle in the crowded market. But he wasn't worried he knew they could find him, and he could find them with ease but his curiosity won out as he explored various shops.

He was a nine year old boy with knowledge of a magical world with no adult supervision at present and his magic was growing uncontrollable…

Needless to say any shop he went to experienced weird events like the beard of one turning bright pink to even an event that drew Medjai to quell it. Harry who ran before anyone connected these events to his presence, now he stood inside a slightly dusty book shop.

"Welcome, youngster! Searching for anything in particular" A portly man in his mid-thirties greeted him; he had the brown skin of his people but flame-red hair with a few white strands. He was dressed in white and brown robes and a small turban sat on his head and a dagger on his hip.

Harry shook his head and politely replied "I'm just browsing…"

"No matter, you just tell me if you find something that interests you…" The man paused and let his green blue eyes study Harry, after the pause he smiled and said "I'm Zev Ankh, the proprietor of this humble shop, may I know the name of the talented young wizard."

"My name is Harry P…" Harry smacked his hand over his mouth remembering his grandmother's warning to keep his identity to himself, he stopped his automatic response and began to sweat at Zev's raised eyebrow and increasing smirk.

"You needn't worry young one, your secret's safe with me." He winked at Harry and pointed to a row of books on a floor atop the counter where he sat, "Go on up there and read to your heart's content, Mr. Potter. You won't be disturbed till your guardians arrive."

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs, his face flushed in embarrassment and worry knowing full well his grandmother would flay him alive for not keeping his mouth shut. As he rushed up he failed to pay attention to his path and promptly crashed into someone.

"Ow… watch where you're going you brat!" A girl snapped at Harry.

Harry himself on the floor turned his attention to the owner of the voice, a young girl with short black and bright cyan colored eyes. Harry's eyebrow twitched at the brat comment "Who're you calling a brat, you're about as old as I am!"

"Excuse me, I'll be nine in a month's time…" the girl declared with pride, to which Harry laughed in victory "Ha! I'm 9 right now, so who's the brat now!"

Her face red with anger and tears in her eyes at Harry's laughter said "S-stop laughing…"

Harry's smirk died at her upset expression and he remembered Acelin's advice on how to stop a girl from crying; be apologetic, charming and polite. Harry took her hand and kissed her knuckles while bowing "Forgive me for upsetting you; it was my fault for not seeing where I was going. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Harry Potter."

Harry was told by Acelin what to expect from a girl when he does this, the first sign would be a big blush but the girl scrunched up her face and tore away her hand and proclaimed "Weirdo!"

Which in turn caused Harry to face-fault at the ineffectiveness of Acelin's advice, perhaps he should've gone with Horvath's advice of controlling the conversation to his own needs. Harry was brought out of his contemplations by the girl who looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry too; I kinda wasn't paying attention… My name's Zatanna Zatara. Nice to meet you Harry Potter" She offered her hand to Harry which he took and he promptly paled.

Zatanna grew curious at his aghast expression "What's the matter, you look like you're gonna faint."

"I told you my name, Grandma's gonna kill me." Harry held his head in panic, and after a minute of panicking he just sighed and resigned himself to the punishment he was sure to receive from his grandmother.

While Zatanna watched her new friend's weird antics and filed it away as his own quirk of some kind, but ignored it as she and Harry shared stories, read different books and showed off their skills in magic.

And neither of the now fast friends would even expect that in a few hours their time would be interrupted by a violent explosion due to a yellow bolt of lightning.

* * *

It's the year 2009, I've moved up the timeline but only the timeline everything else in the potter-verse remains the same in regard to people, I may give some advancements for the Wizarding culture in regards to inventions and potions and whatnot. Ex: Firebolt broom is already invented. Etc.

So Harry's birthday in my fic will be July 31st 2000,

Voldemort attacked him on October 30th 2001,

Going by this he'll enter Hogwarts by the year 2011,

I moved up the timeline cause it'll be easier for me to merge DC Arcs with potter-verse.

Now a cookie to whoever guesses who caused the bolt of lightning.

Now review responses –

Tavin93 - you raise an excellent point and yes I had originally planned on showing how Morgaine convinced Veronica to train Harry but since I'm merging Sorcerer's Apprentice with my fic. I thought it would be more appropriate to have Veronica explain to Balthazar why she's with Morgaine.

Lydia-Hood - You have very intriguing points as well, thanks for the extensive reviews as well. Now to address, I know what an Evocation is but I'm not revealing all its abilities or any of Harry's abilities right from the get go. Gonna have to train Harry into it. Now you raised the question of how Jason Blood knew about Voldemort and Harry etc, well he's been around since Camelot after all and his main opponent is Morgaine Le Fay I doubt he'd lose touch with the goings on within the Magical World. I'll reveal how far his contact is later into the story.

kroz phantomville - Wouldn't Mordred be the first to inherit everything from the Arthur Pendragon line including Avalon and Excalibur seeing as he is the man's son. But in any case I have no interest in giving Harry those weapons, as I have planned out Harry to possess a couple of different weapons… something that'll allow him to go toe to toe with Dr. Fate.

Jedi101 - It does say Harem on my Fic description.


End file.
